


Doctor Oh

by lovchanhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovchanhun/pseuds/lovchanhun
Summary: A tale that shows how love can cure mental illness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely and entirely fictional.I'm a perfectly normal person and i'm not mentally ill.

I can hear things.Sounds.Deafening sounds.Too many , sometimes voices.And they're annoying.  
I ended up in a mental hospital due to strange and sometimes violent behaviour, which was caused by the sounds that only I could hear.They were only in my head.But they seemed so .. real.  
One day i woke up to the sun light which came onto my face.That wasn't my room, nor my home.And i couldn't remember anything from the previous day. What has happened to me? How did i get here? I had no idea what that place was until a 'sister' came into the room and explained everything after giving me a look. I just nodded. No questions so far, knowing that the 'sounds' had gone a bit too far and had to be treated.But who exactly was going to treat me ?

The next morning , the same lady woke me up , telling me somebody came to see me , but I didn't really understand who, my mind was cloudy and I got angry.While she handed me the glass of water I realized how vulnerable and helpless I was in that state and I just wanted to leave.I dropped the glass of water.At least it didn't wet the bed.  
She looked behind the door and then came back to see what I have done.  
'Dr.Oh is here and is going to take care of -- Oh , dear!'  
There was a shocked look on her face.I wondered who Dr.Oh was so the glass remained forgotten until the man entered and looked at me.I felt like his gaze was pointed right to my soul, something changed.I could feel it.He was going to change my life.  
'Looks like my patient is surprised to see me , isn't she?' , he smiled , ignoring the glass and the water on the floor , approaching to welcome me.  
'Hello, Mr.Oh', i murmured.  
The sister (by the way , her name is Anne) was looking at me as if I just made that glass fly without moving a finger.Because until then I didn't tell her anything.  
'So you can talk' , she bitterly said and took the glass from the floor , wiping the water , then she left without another word.Finally she left me alone.With Mr.Oh. He sat on the chair next to my bed and looked at me with interest.  
'I'm ..sorry for the glass and ..' I couldn't finish my sentence.  
'Don't worry about it', he gently said and smiled the sweetest smile i've ever seen again. 'I bet Anne wanted to make some observations related to this matter but that won't happen as long as I'm around.'  
'Thank you , Mr.Oh...'

I almost forgot to describe that beauty in front of me . He was blonde and tall , with broad shoulders and muscular body.Especially the chest and arms.His hair might be fair colored, but those eyes of his were pitch black, such a gorgeous human.Every feature of his face was as if it had been sculpted , he looked like a Greek God!  
I tried not to drool over him as he noted a few things about me on some papers.Even if Mr.Oh was a doctor, the myth about doctors' writing style seemed like a big lie , as he took his time to write in a nice way.I already loved this man.  
'It's nice to meet you,Chloe.I am going to be your doctor from now on, alright? We'll have to work together in order for you to get out of here as soon as possible.'  
I nodded.  
'How much does it take for a patient to get out? To be back to normal?' , I asked.  
'It depends..' , he looked so thoughtful. 'Some of them sat there for years.'  
'Oh , wow.. that is a lot of time!'  
'But I don't think that's the case for you'.  
He chuckled and turned to write another page of notes.And he asked me more about myself.About my life.How I was seeing it despite having heard sounds most of the time.  
I told him everything that was in my heart.And he listened.Mr.Oh has an amout of patience I've never seen at a person. It's like he had all the time in the world to listen to my childish view on life.He really cared.And took notes when necessary.  
We discussed my feelings and thoughts through all the afternoon until I began to yawn.  
'You must be tired' , he pointed out. 'We'll talk more tomorrow, okay Chloe?'  
'Okay,thank you for listening to me.'  
'This is my job, sweetheart.And I will try my best to help you.'  
'It's been a while since i've last talked so much to somebody.'  
He looked at me and crooked his neck for a bit.  
'You haven't said anything until i came in here?'  
'No..'  
'Didn't talk to Anne?'  
'No,I'm sorry--' , I shook my head. 'I was scared.' I tried not to choke on my words. 'It's not like she'd listen or want to hear me anyway.'  
He ruffled my hair and got up. 'Such an interesting child.I'll be back tomorrow morning, yeah? Don't worry about Anne.'  
'Yes, good night.'  
'Good night,Chloe.'  
The light got turned off then, but I could barely fall asleep after meeting Mr.Oh. I kept thinking of him.How lucky I was to have him as my doctor.How was I supposed to get out of here? This man looked like he came out of an anime , there was a state in which you couldn't simply make the difference between what's real and what's not.I was going to go even more insane because of him.I'd like to pretend that I'm still not okay at some point just to spend more time with him.But I don't want to lie.Not to Mr.Oh.  
I don't know when I fell asleep nor when the morning came , but it happened pretty quick.  
Anne came in first after knocking at the door.Sometimes she's do 'night checks' just to make sure I was sleeping peacefully.At some point Mr.Oh decided to look after me because Anne was pretty mean, not loving and understanding like him.  
She just put the breakfast on the small table next to the bed and I thought she'd leave quickly as the day before.But no.  
'It's such a miracle' , she said. 'How Dr.Oh managed to make you speak.'  
She sounded kind of ..jealous? Well I'm sure Mr.Oh treated so many other patients and ended up being successful.Not only because of his beauty; his care and dedication helped as well.He likes talking to others.He likes his job.  
I nodded and murmured a 'yes'. She needn't more words from me. You can tell me whatever you want, I thought. Mr.Oh will protect me and won't let you do anything that might hurt me.  
Later, after she left, Mr.Oh got back and we began discussing again.This time more about the 'sounds' I'm hearing, mostly during the night.  
One of these nights I had a nightmare and I woke up to see him trying to calm me down.He had been watching me sleep.

Taken as a whole,I spent one year and a half there.Those voices/sounds disappeared and that happened because of Mr.Oh.I managed to regain my sanity because of his love and care , how he always showed affection towards me.  
I will remember every moment from the ones we spent together.How his schedule had been full of sleepless nights when he had to make sure I was safe and sleeping peacefully.Anne got fired after she tried to kill me by putting something in my drink.  
But Mr.Oh notices when things are not right.He always does.Nobody can hide the truth from him.He just knows.Mr. Oh is perfect.In and out.

One time he secretly brought me to his office and I was really happy he treated me like that .He did not want me to forever stay in that boring room, trapped from reality.It was late at night back then, but Mr.Oh let me look at everything he was writing daily, analyses over various patients and the books he was always reading.Such a smart man.  
One morning I woke up before him.Mr.Oh was sleeping on that chair next to my bed.A book laid in his lap, closed.He must've been so tired.  
The months before I got out of that place , I got closer and closer to this man; in fact , i wanted him to take care of me forever.He saved me and I loved him.  
When I finally got out, that day he looked both happy and sad.Because he knew he won't get to spend hours talking to me anymore, listening to my thoughts and explaining stuff in such a mature manner.He told me not to cry, because that was 'the day I won and got rid of what was bothering me'.

It was hard for me to give him one last hug before I exited the building, after more than one year.He kissed my head, to my surprise.  
It's been a while since I've seen anything different from the walls of a room.It's also been painful to accept the fact that I will probably never meet this wonderful man again; and if yes, in some other circumstances , I hoped.  
One thing is for sure - I will never forget Mr.Oh.


End file.
